The Selection is Over
by Booksil
Summary: What if the attack never happened and out of spite Maxon chose Kriss. Abandoning everything America and he created. She works her way around life in a whole new country, longing for Maxon. Until a charming boy with dazzling green eyes comes into play...
1. Chapter 1

"Kriss, will you marry me?" His voice is coated with love that makes my heart shatter. Audible gasps jut out from around the room but I force my face to smile. Acting weak is stupid and being stupid is not the look I'm going for.

"Yes!" Her voice is extremely shrill, she squeals whiles shoving the dazzling jewel on her fragile finger, staring at it with set eyes; examining it. Maxon stands from his kneeling position, giving me a smug smile, grasping Kriss' hand in his. The clicking of cameras and flashing of lights blind me, it doesn't help with the wall of tears brimming my eyes. While all the commotion with Maxon and Kris escalates, I take the chance to slip from my chair and swiftly exit the Great Room. I feel Celeste's eyes burn the back of my head with pity and Queen Amberly looks sullen. Was she really hoping I'd win?

As soon as I slip out the grand doors I feel my hands get clammy and tears stream down my face. I dash to my room, barging past maids and guards. Waiting in my room is Lucy, Anne and Mary. I find them continuously fidgeting with Lucy's hair but when I enter their amused faces go grey. I don't give them the chance to speak, "Pack my things. I'm leaving."

I sit, staring out into the glowing gardens as the muffled voices of my maids around me occupy my ears. I fiddle with the New Asia bracelet Maxon got me, the intricate design, the stunning colours. I decide its best to leave it here, it hurts my heart to do so but when the maids say the car is waiting I hurriedly throw it in Aspens money jar and shuffle out the room.

Walking down the grand steps I notice Maxon, Kriss and his parents involved in a calm conversation, Lucy and Aspen suspiciously talking in the corner and Anne and Mary exchanging nervous glances with one another. The sound of my feet against the steps seems like thunder hitting land. I cringe but luckily no one notices I'm there.

It's painful but painless. Drifting away while no one notices but leaving everything behind. I give the girls minute waves but before I can fully step out the door a soft and welcoming hand clamps around my own. "America, I'm so sorry."

"Queen Amberly, why?" I give her a slight curtsy and catch a glance to see no one watching.

"I wish he chose you, and so do you." Her voice is woven with sadness and empathy but with that she gracefully turns and floats up the stairs. I wait a moment while watching her. Realizing how much I'll miss her.

I shake my head to clear all thoughts and see Maxon staring at me with a mixed expression; sadness, annoyance and anger. I exhale shakily, threatening the tears not to spill. I give him a slight head bow while I deftly exit the palace without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

The driver swerves past the road leading to the airport and glides along an empty alleyway, smashed beer bottles and old baby clothes are smeared together in mud. Crumbling buildings the colour of etched graphite pencil with mould rippling along its surface. The sound of the car's tires scratching along the rocky road fills my ears while I continuously ask the driver where we're going but getting only a blank glare in reply. I annoyedly exhale, flopping my hands with force by my sides. Driving into the road is like flying deeper into a black cave the hunches all around, caving us in. The colours of the sky blur together like a water colour painting. Reds, pinks, yellows and oranges streaks into a masterpiece, glowing stars dot the sky like crystals. The moon along could hold me in a daze, the centrepiece on a grand table of truffles and chocolate. I feel as though if I peel back the colours I will be left with the oblivion that is space.

We come to an abrupt halt. My head banging against the lenient head rest. The door to my right swings open, resulting in my pulse quickening and anxiety creeping in. "America!" Nicoletta's high pitched shrill bounces of the walls in my head, easing my worries. Her thin arms reach across the leathers seats to yank me out the car. My dress flies behind me as I tightly squeeze her in an embrace.

"Nic! I've missed you!" I squeal into her thick hair.

She swiftly pulls back, keeping her hands connected with my shoulders. "You won't have to miss me any longer. As soon as I heard Maxon purposed to Kriss I flew here immediately to swift you off your misery and lead you to my home in Italy!"

My mouth literally hangs open in astonishment. "You've got to be kidding me?" All ladiness being swept off the table. Her smile grows even wider, almost reaching her ears and showing off her pearly white teeth. She wildly shakes her head, bursting into fits of laughter, home to small wheezes.

Without a word, she pulls me into the car once more, directing the driver to the airport. We dive into conversation about anything non-Maxon related. The weather in Italy; The calls I'll need to make with my family; The balls, dresses...

Before we know it, dozens of guards are leading us into the grandest aeroplane I've seen. Pearly whit exterior with the Italian flag imprinted on the front. A genuine red carpet smoothly leading into the dazzling rows of seats. White leather with encrusted jewels and luxurious pillows lightly placed like cake decorations. It takes my breath away, I stand frozen on the spot in the centre row; listening to all the orders being thrown around and the roar of the engine. I warm hand pulls me into a seat right beside a window. Nicoletta's blinding grin makes me chuckle, not a feminine chuckle but a proper one. My stomach drops as the plane begins to speed into the darkened air. "Nic! My luggage!"

A sly grin takes over, "You'll get more than you need in Italy. Only the best for our new pop artist." She says the words casually while I explode in happiness.

"Pop artist? Seriously? Why are you doing this?" My hands grab onto hers a little tightly, but she doesn't flinch.

"Yes, pop artist. You've already hand a bunch of requests. And I'm doing this because after everything you've dealt with, you deserve it."

"Thank you!" I pull her into another tight hug, Gripping my hands tightly around her back, her giggling vibrating against her shoulder.

That's how the rest of the plane ride goes. Giggling, news, gossips, non-Maxon. Just thinking of him hurt, the fact that him and Kriss are probably making out right now hurts. But Nicoletta's chat completely wipes my mind of those thoughts.

The colours outside the window change in the speed of honey. The warm colours turn cool. Navy blue studded with stars, a full moon smiling down at us. The clouds circling below, almost invisible in the moonlight.

By the time the planes hurdles to a halt, my stomach drops and my ears pop, I'm finally ready for a new life, Selection-free


	3. Chapter 3

Three years can rocket by or they can drag. Three years without Maxon or Aspen has been strange. But the life I'm living so far has been astonishing. Living in Italy is the loveliest thing I have ever experienced. Meeting Harrisyn has been bliss. Falling into a hole of love is the best feeling ever.

I met him during my first week at the palace. I was walking across the beach, taking in the blurring sunset that radiates off the pristine waters when we collided. I clumsily stumbled into his tough chest, sending myself tumbling into the thick sand. He stumbled over his primeval shoes, trying to help me up while mumbling apologies. As he grasped my hand, I yanked him to the ground with me. We both burst into fits of hysterics and that's how our relationship bloomed.

He has a beautiful personality; so, caring and compassionate. Always asking how I am and if I need anything. Always there for a shoulder to lean on and an embrace to go to. I remember the first time I kissed him. The way his smooth hands glided up the back of my dress. Cupping my face in his hands- pressing his lips harder to mine. I fit in his body perfectly, my face nuzzling into the crook of his neck. His smell- Oh his smell- Jazmyn and lilies. Gorgeous.

I absolutely adore his laugh. The steadiness of the pitch, the little snorts he makes. I love it when a lock of dirty blonde hair falls over his dazzling green eyes. He feels so comforting, just like home. I could talk about him forever but always lurking at the back of my mind is Maxon. He always manages to get on my mind. But Harrisyn's the one I want.

He worked as Nic's Royal Guard. Watching with trained eyes for danger. However, Nic insisted that he becomes mine. So, he's near. And I adore it. He is so alert for my security.

Right now, I'm in the Ladies Room with Nic. The suns light blazing through the windows and the light snow fall coating the earth. I'm tucked into the corner of the grand sofa, sipping on a cocktail while gossiping with Nic. "It never snows here. It's just so beautiful!" She shrills, almost spilling juice on the glowing white gown she wears. I glance down at my own; velvet red that hugs the curves of my body. It reminds me of the one I wore that was not so highly appreciated during the Selection.

Maxon.

Ugh, why won't he go away?!

There has been no news of his and Kriss' engagement. I'm surprised really. It's been three years and no wedding has popped up. No heir. I've seen them on the news, smiles plastered on their faces, their hands never leaving one another's. It's like, if she lets go he'll crumple away.

"Mer!" Nic's delicate hand waving in my face beckons me to reality. As I catch her eyes, her eyebrows crumple in misperception. "Maxon?"

"Ugh, yes! I don't get it. I love Harrisyn. Why won't Maxon go away?" I heave a sigh, staring down at my numb hands around the subtle glass.

"I know this won't help but I've been meaning to tell you." She bites her bottom lip- trying to dodge what she must say. "Queen Amberly has asked if you would like to perform to the whole of Ilea for her birthday in front of the whole Royal Family including the girls of Maxon's Selection." She gasps for air, clutching her hand on her chest.

My mouth literally drops, "What? When? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I throw all the questions at her. Placing my glass down with a little too much force, knocking some of the rosy colours on the diamond table.

"Next week." She murmurs, disappointed.

My eyes protrude, "Next week? I-"

Wait! Maybe this is a good thing. I can show Maxon I've moved on from him. Yeah, that I'm not still hung up on him. (Even though he still lingers in the back of my mind.) A grin plays at the sides of my lips. My face relaxes ad I place my hand on Nic's slight shoulder. "Tell Amberly I would love to." With that I gracefully saunter out of the room, running right into Harrisyn.

I splatter to the ground, in a crumpled mess. My hair falls from the pristine bun, right past my shoulders. The impact almost blows the air from my lungs but I just laugh. I grab onto his outstretched hand, hauling myself up. I fall onto his untouched jacket, feeling his hands worm up my spine, tingling at his touch. "We need to stop meeting like this." I feel his words against the roots of my head.

I recompose myself, shaking my hair out of my face. I grasp to his hand to regain my balance, feeling the warmth rush through me. I stare into his brilliant eyes, almost getting lost. "I don't mind." I stare up at him through my eyelashes, feeling my smile fade. I unlink our eye contact, looking at the grand doors behind him- noticing the intricate golds and silvers slivering across the white wood.

He cups my chin in his hand, leading our gazes to one another. "America, what is it darling?" Darling, the word hits like a brick. I flinch away but layer a weak smile over it. I lightly shake my head while noticing his eyebrows knit together.

"Harrisyn. I have something to tell you."


	4. Chapter 4

I lead Harrisyn into the maze of corridors resulting in the library. His stance stays tense as his face is full of confusion. I allow him to enter before me, losing my royal-ish grace. I delicately seal the dark mahogany door, listening out for the distinct click. Harrisyn makes an impatient grunt and reaches for my hips to swivel me around. "Mer, I'm sorry I don't have a lot of time so can you just tell me what's going on?"

"I didn't want to tell you in public so I brought you here," he nods in understanding- golden locks bouncing behind his ears, "I've got a job-"

"Mer! That's amazing! Why are you so worried?" He brightly smiles down at me, revealing a set of pristine white teeth.

"You don't understand. It's for Queen Amberly's' birthday. In Illea- in front of all of the old Selected including Kriss and Maxon." His jaw goes rigid and his lips purse. His arms loosely fall from the elegant velvet of my dress. He's never liked Maxon, even when he was a young prince- meeting Maxon was something he loathed. After hearing everything that happened between Maxon and I, his hatred only grew, "I leave next week but I need you to be there with me."

He gloomily smiles, "Of course I'll come with you, it's just. Ugh I hate that man."

"Tell me about it." I mumble, remembering the way he treated me after he caught Aspen and I.

He dryly chuckles, leaning his face millimetres from my ear, his hair softly grazing my cheek, "I love you America." His words brush against my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I melt into him, pressing my body onto his, feeling his medals dig into my skin.

"I love you." I murmur against his lips, feeling his breath tingle my own. I glide my arms around his back, firmly pulling his lips to meet mine. The kiss starts soft and loving but forms into a combination of hungry and attraction. The bare of his hands lift my legs above his hips- pushing me into the door, the handle burying into my back. I scrape my petite hands through his thick hair, closing any empty air between us. Our lips fold into each other's- his tongue gliding across my bottom lip. I slightly groan as we kiss and I feel my face begin to burn but he doesn't notice. My hands automatically linger above his shirt buttons, knowing where we'll end up. I should stop before we go too far but my body aches for him. We simultaneously become breathless- breaking for air. I fall into his eyes- swimming around in the golden green, dancing through the white flecks. "I should go." Breathlessly, I trail down his body, landing on the floor with the click of my heels. I run my hands through my hair as he does he does the same. "Here." I glide my hands up his chest, reorganizing his stray collar.

"Thanks." Amusement drips from every word causing me to chuckle.

"I'll see you at dinner, Officer Fair." I chuckle before gracefully snaking out of the room, sauntering down the hall. I faintly hear his laughs from the library just as I turn the corner into the maze of corridors.


	5. Chapter 5

I graciously except Harrisyn's hand as he leads me toward the double doors of the Dining Room. He takes a moment to admire my dress- the navy silk grasping to my body and dancing loosely at the bottom. Lace twists and turns in a pattern across my chest and down my back. The dress cutting off just below my shoulders. – biting his lower lip. I jokingly punch him, rolling my eyes.

As we near the room Harrisyn take hold of his guard stance, keeping his eyes locked on the overly large handles. He swings the doors open and I'm hit with the grand smell of Lamb that makes my mouth water. He leads me to my seat on the right of Nicoletta. Tonight, she is wearing a luscious white dress that dips down her chest. That's something I like about it here- we can wear any kind of dress and we aren't called sluts. Harrisyn takes his seat next to me and we sneakily cup our hands under that table.

Nic is the only one who knows of my relationship with Harrisyn and I intend to keep it that way. I'm a formal guest at the palace who just so happens to never leave while he is my guard who has close family ties with Nicolette.

Waiters in pristine red suits walk in unison with silver platers full of gorgeous food. It makes me think of my family- living in the Two sector, thanks to the Selection. I recently got a letter from May who was telling me about getting an A++ in music and I must say it- I cried. I just miss them so much. Since food and money rolls in on wheels they don't have to think about jobs but Gerad is still passionate about football all while mother is still an elegant musician. Kota and her daughter Astrid are doing phenomenal, coping beautifully with a full-time dad. But Kota is someone I haven't heard anything from. I've mailed him plenty of times but mother days he's too 'busy'. Yeah-right.

Before dinner, I spent most my time packing even though we don't leave until next week. My maids- Tansy and Adleya stood behind me- hovering around and asking if I needed help. I deeply miss Lucy, Anne and Mary but I get little to none contact with them- meaning I sent a letter and got nothing in return. I bet Maxon didn't even let them see it, knowing how stubborn he is.

The succulent lamb glides down my throat, mixing in with the sweet taste of wine lingering at the back of my mouth. The clatter of cutlery and the chirping of voices lull me until a tight pressure forms in my hand, "Lady America." Harrisyn keeps his authoritative language but his eyes search mine.

"Yes."

"Princess Nicoletta was just asking you a question." At that I graciously nod my head and turn towards Nic who holds a dazzling smile.

"Sorry, your Highness." I breath, embarrassment clear in the burning of my cheeks. But she just charmingly giggles it off, nodding vigorously.

"It's America. As I was saying; are you excited for your show in Illea next week?"

The expectant eyes of the Italian Royal family kindly stare at me. Nic introduced me to her parents the second I walked through the grand doors of my new home. King Julian and Queen Erica are not the most stunning couple but together they created the masterpiece that is my best friend. King Julian is a tall but plump man with few fine grey hairs upon his head, while Queen Erica is somewhat short with an hourglass figure that is the opposite of her daughters. Erica and Nicoletta share the same eyes; a steel like blue that shimmers from a golden complexion. "Very." I lie right through my mouth to the people who have cared and nurtured me these past years.

It's apparent that Nic doesn't believe me by the way her shoulders hunch and her eyebrows knit together. But under the table, Harrisyn's hand clenched tighter- almost like I'm going to drift far away.

As the dinner wears on, my eyes begin to droop with exhaustion while I begin to feel the makeup clotting my face. "May I be excused?" I recoil at the way my voice wavers around the hall. I feel my pulse hyperventilating and my breaths getting wheezy. Bile rises to my throat and threatens to tear it out. I snap my hand from under the table to clutch at my chest, squeezing my eyes so tight explosions circle the darkness. I faintly hear voices I recognise call out for me but it all fades into a whirlpool of noise. The weight of my body becomes too much for me to handle, I begin to tear at my legs, hoping to be free of the fabric. Light drops of sweat roll down my forehead and my legs begin to feverishly shake alongside with my chattering teeth.

Firm hands clamp around my back, prying me off the seat. I hear my breathing become shall and laboured as all the organs inside my jostle as someone hoists me into their arms. The pounding of feet tearing through the marble corridors is the only sound I hear before I fully let the darkness consume me.


	6. Chapter 6

The sunlight that pours through the infirmary's windows blinds my dazed eyes. A clammy hand grips mine, it soothingly draws circles across my palm. I glance to my right to see a stricken-looking Harrisyn at my side. His usually pristine hair looks as though he has scrunched it in his hands and his guard jacket has been abandoned somewhere. His gaze finally meets mine and his shoulders lose all tension while a faint smile come through his lips. "America." He breathes so quietly if anyone else was in the room they wouldn't hear.

"Hey." I croakily smile. I begin to gain feeling in my limps as I push myself onto my elbows.

Harrisyn hurriedly lays me down in an anxious state, "No, no, no. Just relax." He places a delicate hand over my forehead, fiddling with my hair.

"What happened?" He hesitantly takes his hand away from my face, a feeling of loneliness passes through me.

"You took a bad turn America. Your stress levels were through the roof. Why didn't you talk to me?" His voice is stern, like a teacher scolding a student. Hurt cracks through his green eyes as he begins to fiddle with his hands, cracking his knuckles.

"What was I supposed to say?" I gently ask him.

"You were supposed to tell me what you're worried about." He sighs, hand through his hair. I see the faint marks of scars from his bravery during attacks decorating his hands. I've always loved the feeling of the fine bumps dancing across my skin.

"I'm sorry, Harrisyn. I'm so sorry." I bury my face in my hands, noting the change of outfit. My encasing dress has been exchanged for a flimsy green hospital gown that hangs dead at my sides.

"No," He sighs, pained, "I'm sorry America. I should be making things easier for you." He lightly peels my hands away from my face.

"Stop punishing yourself- there's no point." I attempt to reassure him but it immediately fails.

"America. All I want is for you to be safe and happy, if you're not. It's my fault." The faltering in his voice reminds me of Aspen, when I let him go.

"Harrisyn Fair, you are the only thing in this world that makes me happy." I put all my love and desire for this one boy into this simple sentence, forgetting all my feelings and worries about Maxon.

He brings his drained face close to mine, his warm breathes tingling my skin, creating a shudder that courses through my body.

"I love you America." He sighs, grasping my cool hands in his.

"I love you more than you know." I whisper back into his ear.


	7. Chapter 7

Do you know the feeling of being useless, like you're sitting around as everyone frantically tries to keep up with everything?

I do.

Right now I'm lounged against Harrisyn's beating chest as maids I don't even know swiftly place elegant dresses into my bundle of cases. Throwing out all the 'out of style' dresses I scrappily chucked in before. I've managed to catch glimpses of Adleya's glistening blonde hair and Tansy's minute form but nothing more. An urge in my body compels me to jump up and help but Harrisyn's callused hand pins me down by my shoulder. The pins from his suit poke into my dress and lightly scrape across my back but I am repulsive to say anything, I just bathe in the silence that calmly lingers between us.

It's been four days since the 'incident' at dinner which is two days since Harrisyn has even ventured beyond a door away from me. Not that I'm complaining. It's just I'm beginning to feel more useless by the minute- just laying on my silky bed as sleep-deprived maids sweep all around.

The enduring maids slowly begin to disperse, leaving the heavily decorated room looking discreetly bare.

The silence slowly gets uncomfortable as my itching urge to do something- anything- takes over. With an outward huff, I clamber from the draped sheets and unruffled my dress as I perch of the edge of the bed. Harrisyn sees to sense my irritation so he takes his hand away with a tense but light laugh, "Where are you off to?"

"The Music Room." I state, slipping on my simple flats that are exposed under the almost simple laced dress hanging to me. This dress has always been my favourite- the way it nips in at the waist but ends just under my knees. The way the white mattes in any light.

"I'll leave you to it then." I'm taken aback by how much protectiveness his tone has lost and a small smile pulls at the corners of my mouth. He catches my smile then delicately saunters from the bed to pull his mouth down to mine, our lips lightly brushing- sending rivulets of shivers down my spine, "I've sensed you becoming bored of me." He teases as he playfully pulls away- my body persistent for more. The feeling of his hands gliding up my bare arms to cup my face fills me with warmth.

"I could never be bored of you, Officer." I chuckle, tucking my face into the palm of his hand- taking in the distinct smell of metal from his usual sword-fighting lessons.

"I do hope you miss me while you're in the Music Room." The blonde eyebrows on his face wiggle in amusement as his tongue slides along his bottom lip.

"You will always be permanent in my mind." I sigh, slowly walking away, lifting my chin from his hand, leaving it cold. By the time I get to the door the itching at my chest has faded and Harrisyn stands pleased in the graciously decorated room. I give him a tiny wave with the tips of my fingers and haul the door closed behind me.

The way my fingers glide over the keys of the dust gathered piano fills a hollow whole in my chest. I sigh happily as a delicate combination of sounds blend into the lullaby my mother would always sing. The intensity of the blinding sun that beams from the window shadows half of the profligate instruments branded across the shining floor.

I allow my voice to echo off the high rise walls that glint with gold. I feel myself fall into the whirlpool of memories of my mom and sister's voices booming across our old home, I remember the crises around my dad's eyes as we'd have one of our long conversations and a tug at my heart stings the back of my eyes.

The snapping of hands from the doorway snaps my attention away from my past. My fingers splurge across the keys as I whip my head around to see Nic leaning against the door frame in a grand waterfall dress. "Nic?" I say in half surprise and in half question.

"That was wonderful Mer!" She squeals, not noticing how she's just interrupted a wonderful moment, gliding into the bench next to me, "You're going to _kill it_ at Amberley's birthday!" The words _kill it_ are hesitant on her tongue as she tries them out, "Not actually kill but you know what I mean." She rambles, laughing into her hands.

"I know Nic." I half-heartedly laugh.

"Are you ready to go tomorrow?" She asks, her glossy lips pursing into a line.

"Yeah," I mumble, not completely convinced.

"You do realise I don't believe you," Nic pointedly stares at me, grasping my hand, "Last week should have shown you that if you don't want to do it you shouldn't."

"I know," I huff, "I want to do it but it's- it's just seeing him again." I glance down at our clasped hands, her laced glove against my bare skin.

"But Mer, you get to see him crumble at the sight of you." She clowns, winking jokily at me.

"Crumble." I murmur back, my heart easing slightly.


	8. Chapter 8

SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN AGES. I'M SO BUSY ALTHOUGH THAT'S NOT A REASONABLE EXCUSE. IT'S NOT THE BEST CHAPTER BUT PLEASE SHARE YOUR OPINIONS.

I shouldn't be happy at the slight chance of Maxon hurting once he sees me. I know that, but I am.

Last night at dinner Harrisyn wasn't there, leaving me feeling bare. He was busy prepping the guards for today. I sat in silence as Nic and her family delved into excited conversation about the trip to Illea.

Now, I'm mid conversation with Nic, her rambling about the new collection of laced dresses she's planning to get. But I'm staring endlessly out the window towards the twilight sky with thinning clouds. I watch as the faint lights sparkle from the nearing Illea, peeling the clear gloss of my nails.

"Stop that." Nat urges, slapping my hands away.

"Sorry." I laugh, swishing my hair from my face.

"We'll be landing soon," Nic trills, excited, "but," she evidently deflates, "the Selected, the queen and the king along with their son and his princess," She venomous hisses making me laugh, "will be waiting for you to stride on through the palace." She teases, lightly clapping her hands.

As she laughs a little too much at her own joke, I glance over our leather chairs towards the back of the jet, toward Harrisyn who is joking around with the other guards. They're lucky Nic's parents aren't there, they would be off their heads at their chilliness. His amused eyes catch mine and he gives me a minuscule salute, winking seductively at me. I vastly roll my eyes at him, sinking back into the chair.

"Checking out your babe?" Nic urges, staring at me out of the corner of her eyes, fiddling with her nails.

My eyebrows shoot into a frown, a laugh at the tip of my tongue, "Since when have you used the words checking out and babe?" I ask, dodging her question as my cheeks begin to flush.

"Since you came into my life." She points out, jokily eyeing me.

"Fair enough." I heave, fluttering my hands in fake surrender.

We burst into our about billionth laughing fit as my stomach drops while the plane begins to descend. "Here we go..." Nic mumbles, her voice ending into the vibrations of the jutting aircraft. Here we go, I echo, going back into my reverie to staring out into the open air. I spot the glistening walls of the castle, imagining what preparations are taking place, imagining Mary, Anne, and Lucy scuttling around. Imaging Maxon. No. Stop.

So, I do.

I stop.


	9. Chapter 9

The ride to the palace so far has been uneventful. We glide down the same glistening streets I've seen before but never ventured. To my right sits Harrisyn, his hand lay comfortingly atop my thigh, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles and giving my leg reassuring squeezes every so often.

The palace sent for us an eccentric pearl limousine which managed to hold me, Nic, Harrisyn and a select group of guards. Although I'm surrounded by dozens of guards at any moment of time, I'm still never as comforted as when I was a child and dad would soothe me to sleep. I can almost feel his heated hands cup me in his embrace. The memory sends a small smile to dance across my lips which gains an amused look from Harrisyn which I reply with a light kiss on the corner of his lips, his smile now brighter than mine.

The light in his vivid green eyes keeps my gaze latched on his. Over the years of our relationship, we've grown out of hiding with everyone in the palace but we maintain the decency to keep ourselves to ourselves. "You're staring," He murmurs, lowering his head to my ear, breathing deeply into my hair.

I gustily laugh, placing my hand against the medals on his chest, feeling his heart thumping under my fingertips, "I know," I whisper, deftly kissing the edge of his jaw.

A cracking cat-call comes from further down the car, making me cringe deeper into Harrisyn's neck. His laugh vibrates against my face while I feel color flush my face as I inwardly groan. The once moderately silent limousine has been replaced by everyone's hearty laughs. Nic, next to me repeatedly taps my shoulder and my patience lessens leading me to turn towards her, embarrass evident in my slouched shoulders. Her eyes glisten with joy as her eyebrows dance above her eyes like May's would always do whenever she talks about boys. "Stop..." I moan, not unforcedly whacking her arm.

Harrisyn wraps an arm around my waist and snuggles me closer, glaring teasingly at his work companions. My embarrassment eases and a turn towards a lean boy to my left, his dark eyes alight with delight, "Jealous Mikey?"

"Massively," He replies, sarcasm dripping from his tongue. It's obvious to anyone who knows Mikey that he can always lay the perfect joke, just a cat-call from him erupts everyone into laughter.

The first time I met Mikey, it was the day I arrived. Only being two years older he was easier to talk than some of the older guards, but let's just say that it got tedious dealing with this cheeky remarks. There was a time when he walked in one me as I was changing into my silk nightgown but he wasn't embarrassed like I was. He still jokes about it to this day.

Another wave of laughter erupts as I slink back into my seat, breathing in this joyous feeling, knowing I won't have as much over the next few days. "She's Harri's, Mike!" Joe calls from the seat across from me, pulling a face as he rakes a hand through his thick, black hair.

"Thank you!" Harrisyn calls, reaching his arm out to shake with Joe's. As the abrupt laughter ceases, I scan my eyes over the repeated outfits worn by the men around me. A bright white cotton jacket decorated with elaborate medals and sheer gold shoulder pads. Black pleated trousers with glistening tar-coloured shoes.

I was oblivious as the limousine came to a halt outside the towering entrance of the palace. But now I have a nervous lump contracts the back of my throat. "We ready?" Mikey hollers through his hands.

To stop my hands from shaking, I lace them through Harrisyn's as he leads me out of the car. Thanks to my nerves I clumsily stumble out the door, falling over my heel but like always, Harrisyn is there to catch me. His laid-back demeanor has vanished and is replaced by a blank slate but he fails to suppress a smile as he helps me to a stand-still.

The warmth from his hand against mine disappears as he continues to walk towards the grand front doors while I wait for Nicoletta. I glance up at the heightened walls that flash out streams of light from the windows. A familiar feeling occurs as I see the path leading behind the building towards the garden but I push it away immediately.

The men pour out the limousine with their faces blank of past enjoyment and create two lines that line the walkway towards the entrance. Nic begins to walk and I fall into sync beside her. With a smirk on her face she taps her painted finger beneath my chin to tilt my head back and whispers under her breath, "Like a princess," And just like that she goes into her royal mode; poised posture as she glides in her royal blue dress that hugs her curves that minutely trails behind her. Habitually, I smooth out my velvet black dress where the straps disappear into a lace pattern across my chest, then rub my vibrant red lips together and puff out my chest in semi-confidence.

Just as we reach the double doors, Harrisyn steps out with Joe to reach for the handles and begins to heave them open, giving me a miniature wink of encouragement that gives me reassurance of his present.

But before I know it, I'm standing in front of the royal family of Illea.

I'm face to face with Maxon.


	10. Chapter 10

I can feel the fabric of my dress vibrating from the tremor in my hands. I direct my face to stay poised as I've learnt and keep my eyes trained to the queen, her chestnut eyes dancing with warmth. I feel the fake in my lips as they curl into a sort of smile while i suck on the inside of me cheek. My hands begin to itch from the sudden sweat so I gracefully lace them together. At he edge of my vision, I see a bright-faced Nicolette, scoop up her dress and saunter forward into the light swarmed entrance, I immediately follow.

"Princess Nicolette!" King Clarkson smiles, his voice echoing off all corners of the room, but being overthrown by my pulse against my ears. He barely recognises I'm here as he accepts Nics outstretched hand and lays an awkward kiss against it. While I watch, I notice the way his eye crinkles are more pronounced than the last time I saw him, his body lanky under the white suit.

Lazily, his eyes flicker to mine as he straightens up, releasing Nic. My stomach lurches around as I'm met with the bleak iciness that looms behind the colour of his eyes. The snide smile that tinges the corners of his mouth sets me off, but pursing my lips, I smile back. "Your Majesty," Biting back the urge to laugh, I dig into a curtsy, glaring up at him from beneath my eyelashes.

"Lady America," he drawls, his despise evident. The lighting from the windows draws out the thinness of his hair and the sags lulling under his eyes.

Humoured, I cut my politeness short and stand, ignoring his outstretched hand. "Lovely to see you again," I comment.

"Wish I could say the same," he challenges and I can literally feel Amberly's eyes burn into her husbands head.

Another strong current of humour washes over me but I can't restrain it. A short chuckle escapes through my lips, "At least one of us in this conversation is honest," I say euphorically, remembering the way he once made me cower.

"America!" Nic hisses next to me, looking to her, I see the amusement beneath her raging look.

"That's quite enough Clarkson," Amberly commands her husband. I cock my head to the side as the king fires me a killing glance and turns back to his wife.

"We're just talking darling."

"Of course," she says clearly disbelievingly. Slicing past her husband she glides towards us. The sound of her heels vibrates across the hollow atmosphere.

"Wonderful to see you two ladies. It's been too long," She reaches of Nic, bringing her in for a short embrace. Then doing the same with me. Her slight hand cups my back and a dense whiff of lavender flutters from the ringlets in her hair. Her next words against my ear take my by surprise, "Haven't lost your sharp tongue have you? I love it."

Over her shoulder I watch as the chandelier dances shadows across the adorned walls. I begin to wonder where the other Selected are and my eyes immediately dart to the women's room. The cloak of humour disintegrates and my nerves take hold, chilling my body to the core.

Leaning back with her hands firmly on my arms, the queen takes in my sudden anxiety, "Don't be nervous." She whispers and offers me a teasing wink. Just as her husband did, minus the wicked stare, she turns and joins him by the staircase.

A familiar voice weakens my restraint, focusing my gaze on its owner. Dark hair the shines under the light and chocolate brown eyes glistening like a gem. I feel a lump retract up my throat and settle against the back of my mouth. Has it really been 3 years since I've clearly heard his voice without the crackle of the television? "Princess Nicolette, tell me; How was your journey?"

"Pristine, Prince Maxon. Thank you," My best friend replies in a deep curtsy.

A quaking silence occurs where Maxons eyes direct to mine and I urge to tear mine away, which I do. "Lady America," He nods, his honey blonde hair staying rigid against his head. His eyes suddenly avoiding anything to do with me.

"Your Highness," I completely ignore the flared nose and terse lips I get from the king after I don't properly acknowledge his son.

Linked at the hip with Maxon is Kriss. Her dark hair slung in thick curls cascading down her back, mingling with the sequins of her dress. An unnerving tinge of jealous hits me. A feeling I've been avidly avoiding. Pictures dance before my open eyes of the night I first met him. How rude I was in the gardens and how sweetly sour he was. I remember the confusion I suffered those few weeks, the hatred I felt towards myself for hurting Maxon and Aspen.

A guard with thick red hair, strolls from one of the empty hallways towards the king, whispering urgently into his ear. "I'll see you at dinner," Clarkson says over his shoulder as he rushes side by side with the guard up the stairs. The glossy shoes tapping rhymically off the marble stairs.

Amberly watches sombrely after her husband, her plush lips parted. The thunderous crack of the door after the king jerks her attention to her son, "Will you be at dinner?" She asks almost anxiously.

Unlatching himself from clingy Kriss, Maxon's eyes ease with comfort towards his mother, his slender finger reaching out for her arm, "Of course mother. But right now I have to speak with father."

With that, he plants a kiss on his mother's cheek, he swiftly rushes to join his father.

With the four of us left, I can actually feel the nerves unhitching themselves from me.

"The Women's Room?" Kriss offers, overlooking the awkward smile upon the Queen and hers face; Her gloved arm indicating to my right.

I steal a questioning glance with Nic but she seems as oblivious as me, she just minutely shrugs and graciously excepts Kriss' offer. The queens eyes linger back to the hall were her husband and son disappeared to with a longing look in her eyes. I stand staring as Kriss and Nic hover awkwardly by each other, "Your Majesty?" I ask, "Is everything okay?"

Like lightening, her eyes shoot to mine, "Everything's perfect."


	11. Chapter 11

JUST A SHORT CHAPTER

The Womens Room is a bustle of conversation and the sweet lingering scent of champagne in the air. Crimson drapes are hauled off the windows, allowing light to stream across the laminated floorboards, illuminating the dresses worth millions adorned to women's backs. Maids that are dressed in bleak dresses are over shadowed by regal women in different tones of pink, blue, green, red and yellow.

What grasps my full attention is the familiar girl with a sourly sweet set face that scours across the room, lounged boldly across one of the many sofas. A golden silk material wrapped around her curvy figure, dipping off her shoulders in a lace mesh, a sea of seed pearls covering her whole dress.

"Lady Celeste," I curtsey, gathering the black velvet in my palms and staring up at my friend from beneath my lashes.

"America Singer," She laughs, her matte lips curving into a smile.

"I've missed you," I squeal, reaching out to hug her as she stands. Her lengthy arms covered in lace, wrap around my back in warmth.

"I've missed you more," She breathes deeply against my neck and I can already smell the pungent scent of alcohol, "I've been stuck with the old crew for days."

A perky laugh cascades from my lips while she pulls away, cocking an eyebrow in amusement. "Come on, sit," The light urge in her voice is enough to pull me from the bustling crowd. Sitting back where she was before, Celeste reaches for a lipstick-rimmed champagne glass, "How has my favourite singer been?"

"Stressed," I groan, throwing myself back on the couch.

"Maxon?" She asks, her tone serious in comparison to the amount of alcohol she's consumed.

"What do you expect?" Grabbing the glass from her hand as she laughs, I touch it to my lips, draining the rest of the glass.

"I expect you to fill me in..."


	12. Hey Guys!

Hey guys! So as you have probably noticed I've had a huge lack of updates on all my fanfics and that's because I'm just not in the writing groove at the moment. Don't get me wrong! I LOVE writing! It's just, I'm working a lot more intricately on my own work and that I have a huge fanfic writing block. I've decided to take a break from Fanfiction but I will upload when I want (which won't be too frequently) and I'm not pressurising myself to do so. Don't unfollow me because there will be a time when my stories are back up frequently but that's not right now. Thank you guys for all your support because it's been one of the biggest pushes for me to continue!


	13. Finale!

So guys I've been thinking and have decided to come back to fanfiction. I will not be continuing the stories I've started but they will still be up for you to read. I will do more fanfictions on the same novels but not the original ones I have posted. If you would like to continue one of my stories please tell me and give me credit as I still love what I've created.

Even if I'm not continuing a story you enjoy please keep reading the new new ones I'll be posting as I feel they'll be more structured and imaginative.

Keep Reading!

-Booksil


End file.
